Mobile communication terminals, such as portable telephones, display a reception standby screen on a liquid crystal display when in the state of waiting to receive a call (hereafter referred to as a reception standby state).
This reception standby screen is displayed based on data stored in a memory inside the mobile communication terminal. However, the types of reception standby screens are restricted to those prestored in the memory upon shipping of the product. Thus, the user may lack interest in reception standby screens.